Misfit Kingdoms
by TheAmazingQwerty
Summary: The day Sky was crowned King of Minecraftia was arguably the worst day of his life. He had to take the place of his deceased father, and keep his memory alive. but something goes terribly wrong that way... Something that will change Sky's life forever. Co-written with Stars Above the Moon.
1. Maybe

**Hey everyone! Qwerty here! So Stars above the Moon came to me and asked to co-write a story with her! So here we are! Plz welcome… Misfit Kingdoms!**

**This story is a hybrid and kingdoms AU featuring many Youtubers such as Skydoesminecraft, Bashurverse, GoldSolace, Setosorcerer, TrueMU and others!**

**Its gonna work a little different than most co-written stories. Moon and I will take turns writing each chapter. So the first one will be mine, but next will be her's and so on!**

**So here we goooooooooo…..**

Chapter 1- Maybe…

Sky ate a bite of his chicken and looked up at his parents. As the Young Prince, he was expected to be...well...princely. But the truth was, Sky didn't want to be Prince. Or even royal.

The hybrids fascinated him. How they could change from mob to human so fluidly, as if the mob simply melted off. How he wished he was one of them.

He sighed and took another bite of chicken. His parents hunted the hybrids. They were an "abomination to this land" as his dad, King Rupert, said to him every day.

But sometimes, Sky would sneak out and meet some hybrids. Usually a skeleton hybrid who he had grown fond of.

"Dad, why can't we be friends with the hybrids?" King Rupert sighed. "Sky, we've been over this a million times. They are an abomination to this land. They dirty it with their form of magic."

Sky had never heard of this before. "Magic? They have magic?"

His mother, Queen Sophia, sighed. "Sky dear, it's not magic. Your father just means that they contaminate the land. They're horrible creatures, never staying in one place for long."

Sky sighed and poked at his chicken. Suddenly he wasn't hungry. His mother looked at him sternly. "Eat your dinner, don't play with it." She looked back down at her legal papers and not another world was said that night.

Maybe if the King hadn't motioned the guards away that night, no one would've been hurt.

Maybe if the Queen had looked up from her papers, she could've said goodbye.

Maybe if Sky had looked slightly to the left of his father, he would've seen a pair of glowing purple eyes, but slightly swirling white. The sign of a hybrid.

Maybe if Sky saw the enderman hybrid, he would've seen the skeleton hybrid behind his mother.

But none if these things happened, and the outcome of that night was never to be changed.

The beloved King and Queen were killed in cold blood that night. The enderman hybrid had ran in and immediately snapped the Queen's neck. Sky's father had stood to stop it, but the deed was done.

Sky had looked to the skeleton and saw that it was his hybrid friend. He had yelled in rage and jumped on top of the bony creature. But long black arms pulled him off and threw him against a wall.

Sky started to black out a few minutes later. His mother was dead, and his father was weakening. The King ran over to Sky and grabbed his hand. "Listen to me Sky. Your mother and I will always love you no matter what. But you must keep on the fight against the hybrids." King Rupert sighed. "Beware of the hybrids Sky."

But Sky had already blacked out, sinking deep into the abyss we call a coma.

It's been 11 years since then. Sky was now 21 and was about to take up the throne of his father.

The Prince took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. His black shirt and pants were slightly dirtied from his training earlier today. His brown curly hair was disheveled, and his shoes were quite muddy.

Of course, he couldn't be crowned in that. So he went to get the ceremonial robes. They were a beautiful dark purple with gold trim. He combed his hair down as best as he could, and polished his shoes.

The castle no longer had servants, partly because no one really needed them.

Sky grabbed his black cloak and stepped out his bedroom door, into the maze of a castle. An older man stepped out to meet him. His name is Lord Stephen.

Ever since Sky lost his parents, Lord Stephen helped him to learn the ways of the kingdom. Granted, he's old. Around 80 Sky would say. But he was a friend of his parents, so he was a friend if Sky's.

They walked down the hallway together toward the main hall where the coronation would take place.

Sky stood toward the doors and two announcers gave him a double door entry. The trumpets played and Sky walked slowly and regally toward the priest. He could see his father's crown next to him.

He knelt down on the stairs and looked at the ground. The priest began his vows and Sky was lost in the 'I do"s and the "I will"s.

The Priest: "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the People's of your kingdom, Bonne City, Amusant Village, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

Sky: "I solemnly promise so to do."

The Priest: "Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

Sky: "I will."

The Priest: "Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of Notch and the true profession of the Coding? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Minecraft Rules established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolable the settlement of the Amusant Village, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in Minecraftia? And will you preserve unto the Priests and Bonne City and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?"

Sky: "All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me Notch."

The Priest put the crown on his head and the crowd began to chant.

"Long live King Sky!"

"Long live King Sky!"

"Long live King Sky!"

Sky smiled and turned to face the crowd. But one person struck him as...different.

It was on old lady, a hybrid. Her eyes swirled white and blue. A squid hybrid.

She hobbled over to him and put a purple and gold amulet in his hand. "A gift for the young King."

Sky smiled and clasped it around his neck. It would fit in quite nicely with his black clothes.

He immediately felt his head spinning. He crumpled to the ground in a heap. Sky looked up last minute as the old lady ran-well, hobbled-away.

Sky was turned over onto his back and saw the concerned face of Lord Stephen looking down at him. Sky's world turned black and he had a strange sense of déjà vu.

**YAY! There's the first chapter of Misfit Kingdoms! Please review, follow, and/or favorite for more updates! And make sure to go check out Moon's profile and other stories!**

**Side note: I made the hybrid a squid because I thought it might justify why Sky dislikes Squids. Also, Sky doesn't currently have sunglasses. Bam.**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**


	2. Memories

**HELLO! :D**

**Moon and Qwerty here, with another chapter! We got sooooooo much support from the last chapter! Thank you all who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited!**

**So today's chapter was written by Moon herself, and I must say, its pretty good!**

**So onto the next chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>"Mother, can you read me a story?" A five-year old Sky smiled at the Queen. Full of life.<p>

"Of course, sweetie." His mother had time for him then. She plucked an all too familiar storybook from the bookshelf. She sat down on a comfortable chair. Sky immediately following afterwards to sit on her lap.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away..."

**You are worthless. **

"...Two children found..."

**I hope you now suffer being the very thing you hate. **

"...The dragon gave them a potion..."

**It's only a matter of time before everything falls. **

"...The amulet of Fate..."

**Try not to hurt those you love, got that my liege? **

The Queen looked down at the prince who had fallen asleep in her lap. She kissed his forehead.

"Sleep tight my prince."

**All hail the king.**

* * *

><p>"My liege, please wake up."<p>

Sky's eyes fluttered open. A gasp resounded in the room. "Your eyes..." Sky sat up to get a better view of the source of the voice. It was Solace, one of the royal guards. He looked frightened.

"Brice, what's wrong?" He simply hummed, running over towards a drawer. Solace handed something to him.

It was a mirror. Sky looked skeptically at Brice. A mirror? Why did he need a mirror? But his guard was insistent, so Sky looked.

And he nearly passed out again. His eyes were yellow, and swirled with white. A hybrid. Fearing the worst, Sky managed to choke out a reply.

"Hybrid eyes! I don't understand..." Sky's knuckles turned white as he clutched the mirror tighter in his hands. Brice gave him a sorrowful look, a sudden flash of determination flashed in his eyes.

"My job is to protect you." Sky looked up at Brice, confused. "Protect you I will. This will be kept our secret, my liege."

**You are not worth his loyalty. **

Sky ignored the voice and pushed it to the back of his head. "How is it going to be kept a secret? The moment someone sees my eyes it's to the gallows for me." Sky shuddered. He hasn't been so afraid in such a long time. Solace smirked.

"I have my ways, stay here until I come back your highness." Brice said about to step out the door.

"Brice?" He turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Please call me Sky." Solace smiled warmly at him.

"Of course." With that, he left the room locking the door behind him.

Sky sighed heavily, finally acknowledging where he was, bedroom. If you had to use one word to describe the room, it would definitely be rustic. He walked over to a well-aged wooden dresser and took a long at himself in the mirror. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Sky curly brown hair was still messy as usual. Aside from his eyes, everything was normal. He felt it. He could feel something wasn't right but couldn't figure out. Everything seemed perfectly normal.

**Except I'm here judging you every step of the way.**

Sky froze. There was that voice again. He looked around the room finding no one. "W-who are you!" He heard a dark chuckle.

**I'm no one. I'm in your head. It's much easier to taunt you this way. You are so ignorant it's funny.**

"Just leave me alone."

**I will, only because your royal guard is coming back. **

Before Sky could question the voice, a knock came from the door.

"Sky it's Solace, open the door." Sky did as told and opened the door. Brice entered the room, once again locking the door behind him. Sky looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" Brice chuckled.

"Here, wear these." Brice handed Sky a pair of aviators. "Try them on!" He reluctantly put them on.

"How do I look?"

"Like a true king."

"Hmm."

"Speaking of which, you don't want to be late for coronation ball do you?"

"I suppose not."

"Then let's go, I'm sure Lord Stephan will be pleased to see you are okay."

* * *

><p>The ball started magnificently. Princes and princesses from neighboring kingdoms came to congratulate and give their best wishes. Sky very much appreciated it, but it was getting overwhelming. Finally, some of the commotion died down and he was finally to relax a little.<p>

Or so he thought.

Someone tapped his shoulder. Sky turned around to see someone he did not want see. He glared at his mask.

"What are you doing here Einshine?" Einshine laughed lightly.

"I think you mean what are we doing here." Three boys step out from behind him. One with aviators and a checkered tie. The other two with red colored eyes and had their hair covering one eye. They were both wearing headphones as well. Most likely twins. The one with aviators held a block of TNT. One twin held a flint and steel while the other was holding a green spawn egg.

"Light'em up guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! New characters introduced! Woo! Try to guess who they are! Well, everyone besides Einshine XD<strong>

**(Also, did any of you start singing 'Legendary Griefer' yet? No? Shame... XD)**

**LATER DREAMCATCHERS!**

**-Moon and Qwerty**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Hello everyone! We're back! XD**

**Just blame Qwerty for the lateness of this chapter. School can be hard this time of year…**

**Yeah.**

* * *

><p>"No!" Sky reached a hand out to stop the griefers, but it was too late. Bodil was already placing TNT everywhere, laughing at the screaming people inside the ballroom.<p>

"Listen Einshine, you take your squad and get out before I call my guards." Sky glared at him behind his aviators, rage boiling inside.

The lead griefer shrugged. "I think I'll pass on the guards. You and me…in a fight."

"Me and you fighting? Are you sure?" The King raised an eyebrow. Einshine knew he couldn't beat Sky, so what was his plan?

"Einshine! The TNT is ready! Can I light it yet?" Zexy yelled over to his boss.

Said boss lifted a hand. "Not yet. Sky and I have some…unfinished business."

Unfinished business?

**He knows.**

Sky jumped slightly. "What do you want?" He hissed, careful that Einshine wouldn't hear.

**He knows you're a hybrid. The amulet gave it away.**

"So what am I supposed to do about it?"

**He wants to exploit you to the crowd. Don't let him.**

"Oh yeah, thanks. Real helpful!" Sky cursed the voice in his head.

The sound of a sword being drawn met Sky's ears. A sword? Since when did Einshine have a sword?

He turned around to see both of his guards, Jason and Brice, grabbing Einshine's arms. Jason smiled at the King and held his sword to the griefer's throat.

"EINSHINE!" Deadlox ran over to his boss and tackled Brice to the marble floor.

Sky whipped his sword out and pointed it to Einshine's throat. "What. Do. You. Want."

Einshine smiled. "Only to exploit you for what you really are!"

Jason helped Brice up and looked curiously at Sky. "What does he mean my Lord?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Einshine smirked and raised his hand. "LIGHT THEM!"

Zexy immediately clicked the flint and steel together, igniting the first TNT.

"NO!" Sky yelled again, and rushed to put out the spark.

Brice grabbed Sky's arm. "My Lord! You can't!" But Sky broke his guard's grip and ran faster than he ever did before.

The TNT exploded in his grasp, and Sky vaguely heard his guards yelling his name. The amulet glowed purple and Sky's vision turned black as he drifted into unconsciousness…

* * *

><p>"Sky, lock your door tonight. There's been an uprising." Sky's father ruffled his son's hair before sending him off to bed.<p>

"I love you Sky! Never forget that!" His mother smiled and kissed him. "I'm sorry I can't read to you tonight…"

Their son just smiled and walked to his room. Tonight was the night he escaped to find his hybrid friend.

After locking his door, Sky opened the double doors to the balcony and climbed down the vines, careful not to make any noise.

He ran into the woods, making sure no one saw. He jumped over a small stream and the meeting place came into view.

"Carson?" Sky peeked his head into the dark cave and gave himself a few seconds to adjust to the darkness.

"Is that you Sky?" A young boy, around 7 or 8 stepped into view. He wore simple clothes, browns and blacks, but what made him extraordinary was his eyes. A brilliant silver swirled with white.

Carson smiled and held out an apple. "I brought you a snack, I thought you might be hungry."

Grabbing the apple, Sky bit down hungrily, enjoying the crisp taste.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Carson bit into his own apple, juice running down his chin.

"Ah, not much. The usual in a kingdom, having to listen to my parents say that hybrids are evil. Every. Single. Day."

"We're not ya know. We just have our own views and beliefs." Carson pointed out. "Your parents just need to learn how to respect that."

Sky nodded. "And I may be the only one who knows that."

* * *

><p>"…ky? Sky? My Lord?"<p>

Sky opened his eyes to see grass and leaves around his line of vision. "Where-?"

A hand held him down. "My lord, you need to stay down. Your leg is seriously injured."

Sky looked up, and immediately noticed something different. His vision was…sharper? He looked down at himself and let out a yelp. He was a wolf.

"My lord! Calm down!" It was Brice. Brice was healing him.

"B-Brice…" Sky thumped to the ground, confused. "How?"

His guard just dabbed at a wound with some medicine.

"Brice. Tell me." Sky lifted his head again and stared him down.

"You're a wolf hybrid." Brice said simply. "The amulet lets you transform."

A hybrid…?

**Yes genius. A hybrid. Why else would you be a wolf right now?**

"Oh. You're back." Sky hissed at the voice.

Jason walked up, confused yet again. "My lord…?"

Sky looked up sharply. "Sorry." He muttered.

Jason crouched down to his King and smiled. "You have a voice?"

Standing up, Sky bared his teeth. "How did you know?"

Jason's smile dropped. He murmured softly, almost too soft for Sky to hear.

"I'm a hybrid too."

Sky's wolf eyes widened and he backed away. "Why did you not tell me? It would've been ok…"

"I couldn't have been sure! For all I knew at the time, your heart was still hardened from your parent's deaths. May they rest in peace." Jason added the last party quickly.

Brice cut into the conversation. "He's been protecting you for a long time Sky. A very long time."

Sky shook his wolf head. "Just tell me how to change back. This is a lot to take in…"

* * *

><p><strong>O dang? Jason's a hybrid? What? ;3<strong>

**So yup. This happened.**

**LATER MINIONS AND DREAMCATCHERS!**

**-Qwerty and Moon**


End file.
